Automatic transmissions can operate in several transmission operating modes such as park, drive, reverse, and neutral. Motion of the vehicle may be ceased by engaging the transmission in park mode, typically by engaging a park sprag or other form of transmission brake to cease rotational output from the transmission to the vehicle wheels. Engaging the park sprag or transmission brake above a threshold speed may result in vehicle oscillation during the stopping sequence and stress on the powertrain components including the park sprag.